legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Memories/Transcript
"MEMORIES" '' ''VORKUTA, RUSSIA MAY 2, 2072 Exo Type SPECIALIST *Riot Shield - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Overdrive - STATUS: ACTIVATED *Mag Grips - STATUS: ACTIVATED Transcript TWO WEEKS AGO... Talon: (Narration) The Multi-Universe has encountered some rough events recently. (Atlas vehicles with care supplies approach Tokyo. Other areas including human world Canterlot, Republic City, Candy Kingdom, Storybrooke, Townsville, and ships arriving on the planet Chorus.) Talon: Restoration of peace and order after it was nearly destroyed by the Dazzlings was headed by Irons. After it was all said and done, everyone was back to normal, and the spell has been broken. However, my decision to send Adagio away was in vain, as she escaped custody. Now, I'm here in the Spirit World, nearing mission completion. (Present day, at Washington D.C., Irons, Mitchell, and Gideon met with Fire Lord Izumi, Twilight Sparkle, and McDonnell, a.k.a: KINGPIN, showing the location of where Zaheer is: Vorkuta.) Izumi: This is single intel source, has it been verified? Irons: It has. My team will be boots on the ground at the Prison by morning. Well be ending Zaheer then. He doesn't leave Vorkuta alive. Kingpin: An operation on foreign sovereign soil, it would be an act of war without congressional approval!! Irons: ATLAS is an Internationally Registered Private Company! We don't NEED congress!! Twilight: I understand what you're trying to say, Mr. Irons! But we shouldn't need to kill him! Irons: Zaheer has already started a war by killing Earth Queen Hou-Ting and by threatening to destroy what remained of the B Team after what happened 58 years ago!!!!!!! Mitchell, get your team ready to go in 60! We're going in!! Kingpin: On whose authority?!! Irons: ON MY AUTHORITY!!!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile in the Spirit World, Talon roams around. He is then attacked by dark Tree Spirits. However he was saved by a mysterious being.) ???: Well, I haven't seen you since you were only a boy. (Talon turns around and see that the being is Iroh.) Talon: I.. I.. Iroh? Iroh: I am glad to see you after all these years, David. (At Iroh's dwelling, He sits with Talon having tea with him.) Talon: Your tea is still as good when you were still with us. Iroh: I am glad that you still remember. I was wondering when you were going to arrive into the Spirit World. Princess Celestia is in a weakened state now. And the Multi-Universal peace has finally relapsed after new evil groups have formed. Wesker did kill Celestia and absorb her, but Wesker himself was killed. And Celestia is somewhere here in Spirit World. Talon: Where? (Talon then arrives to the dwelling of a Spider Spirit.) Talon: HEY!!! YOU!!! ARACHNID!!!!! (The Spirit strikes and captures Talon. It then drags him to a foggy pit.) Spirit: This is the Fog of Lost Souls. You will never escape. (The Spirit throws Talon into the Fog of Lost Souls. Meanwhile at Vorkuta, Mitchell and Gideon spot Zaheer.) Gideon: ATLAS SOLDIERS!!! Mitchell: YOU'RE DONE, ZAHEER!!!!!! (Zaheer gets on a Hoverbike and escapes. Mitchell and Gideon then get on their Hoverbikes and pursue him. Stand Up For Rock 'N' Roll by Airbourne starts playing. The duo chases Zaheer through the narrow passages of Vorkuta. They did receive fire from enemy forces, but is deflected. A Warbird watching overhead piloted by Bender eliminates all threats around Mitchell and Gideon.) Bender: Hey ugly Lizards, bite my shinny metal ass!!! Gideon: Thanks, Bender! (Zaheer is then hit with Warbird rounds and crashes. Gideon and Mitchell stops.) Gideon: Helmets on! He'll suffocate us if we don't take heed. (Gideon and Mitchell approaches Zaheer slowly. Zaheer, however, gets up, grabs Gideon by the throat and attempts to Airbend his lungs.) Mitchell and Bender: GIDEON!! (Bender then exits the Warbird, tackles Zaheer to the wall near a cliff, and then Mitchell shoots him twice in the head, killing him. Ilona arrives and gets Gideon back on his feet.) Gideon: I'm good. I can still breathe. (Looks at Zaheer's body) Skipper, this is Gideon. Zaheer is E.K.I.A. I say again, Zaheer is E.K.I.A. (Meanwhile back in the Fog of Lost Souls.) Talon: (To himself) I read about the Fog. It's actually a spirit that traps you in your darkest memories. (Talon keeps walking. All of a sudden, Vladimir Makarov approaches him.) Makarov: You! Where are the launch codes?! (Talon just runs off.) Makarov: GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!!!! (Talon then continues to walk through the Fog. Aimlessly this time.) Talon: The Fog.... traps you.... in.... darkest memories.... (Talon then falls to the ground in despair and starts crying.) Talon: I'm sorry, Celestia! I FAILED!! (The peaces that Talon collected then started to unite with the Forerunner Crystal, clearing the Fog. Talon then gets back up, feeling better, and finds Princess Celestia in the open. Talon then gets Celestia up and walks her out of the Fog. Once out, the Fog reappears. Celestia then opens her eyes and sees Talon.) Princess Celestia: Thank you, David. (Both shed a tear, happy to be reunited. Then the united pieces then turned into energy. Celestia absorbed the energy, returning her to her former glory.) Talon: You're back! Celestia: And it was thanks to you and your friends, David. (The two hug.) Talon: We need to get you outta the Spirit World. The Multi-Universe is back on the brink of darkness. Celestia: I am aware of that, David. But I need to stay here in the Spirit World. If you found me, they'll know that I'm still surrounded. I need to stay with Iroh until the right time, but if you need me, you can find me there. Talon: Alright. (Talon then leaves the Spirit World, happy to know that his mission is complete.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Future Warfare Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Book One Category:The B Team Storyline Category:Team Free Will Storyline Category:Slade's ensemble storyline Category:Atlas Storyline Category:Talon Storyline Category:Transcripts